mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Mafia IV
| image = File:Mafia_VI.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Unreality | link = Mafia IV | size = 20 Players (Large) | startdate = July 21st, 2008 | winningfaction = Quarky Agents & Indy (Jihadist) & Mafia | roster = Players: #Frost #Brandonb #Kingofpain #Pw0nzd #CherryLane #Dawh #Nayana #Dnae #Scott #GreyCells #PuzzleGirl #Slick #Dusty (Kathleen) #Wreath #Joe's Student #Johnson #Frozen in Fire #CrazyPainter (Sandy) #Yoruichi-san #Mekal | first = King of pain & Scott | last = CherryLane, Nayana, Dusty, Yoruichi-san | mvp = - | awards = - }} Mafia IV was a game designed and hosted by Unreality. It began on July 21st, 2008 and ended in an Mafia win after D3 (July 29th, 2008), after Quarky Agents completed their wincon N3 and Jihadist completed his secret wincon D3. Game Mechanics Rules STRATEGY HELP: *Mafia: coordinate your abilities well, try to avoid detection, and try to figure out who the Inspector is based off of the Bomb. There's a zillion more things I could go into, the Mafia is very complex... though one more point I want to make is that you should obviously be reluctant about taking out the Bomb, but don't not consider it- the Bomb poses a very real threat to the Mafia- as both a lie detector and as a sitting explosive. If it comes down to 1 Mafioso left, there's a 1/2 chance the Bomb will take the Mafia with it to the grave. And the Bomb might be more forthcoming about what it knows because of its extra security- don't let the Bomb take advantage of your fear *QAs: a good strategy here is persistence- if someone keeps going after the same person, the other QAs should take hint and join that person, thus getting a kill and uniting the QAs. Try to figure out who the GR is and get the GR out of the way before the Illusionist dies, then kill the Sphinx. If it comes to the secondary mission, first figure out a logical reason to condemn the target before blindly accusing them *Grim Reaper: you may be invincible the first night & day, but you still don't want to be targeted, as your role is revealed (most likely). Avoid suspicion constantly, and watch and wait, trying to figure out who the Defender and Ninja are. A different, very risky strategy is to play a waiting game- don't kill (so that people think you are dead, and no GR accusations are thrown around) until the Defender is dead and you know who the Ninja is. Then strike swiftly to win the game. If the Defender isn't going to be killed, you might have to silence the Defender yourself and then kill the Ninja two nights later *Innocents: try to figure out who everyone is, and keep all the possibilities in mind. Just because someone claims to be something and nobody objects doesn't mean you should trust that person implicity- or anyone implicitly. Many Innocents lie too, and lying doesn't mean baddie. This is a game of deceit, so play your cards carefully and don't give out too much info about yourself. Don't let yourself get swayed into voting, and think about the choices and reasons involved- though sometimes it's a good idea to go with the flow. Know every perk about your role and maximize your role to the biggest possible advantage. Always be thinking of schemes. If you are a healing role, don't blindly give protection (they could be the Assassin, or any baddie trying to absorb protection from Innocents OR trying to get it to ward off enemy baddies). Discovery roles have to be the most reserved in revealing what they know (especially the Inspector) as the baddies want them dead. The Bomb should take advantage of the fact that everyone is reluctant to take you out. As for killing roles, the Defender should obviously lay low, but try to protect the Ninja from lynchings. The Ninja should exercise the right not to kill at night if he/she is unsure of who is Innocent and who isn't. Role Description Mafia - 4 Mafiosos (Godfather, Thief, Assassin, Bankroller) - know who each other are. Can PM freely at night, but not at day. The Mafia kills each night. Each of the Mafiosos' special abilities are useable any night but not 2 nights in a row. Wincon - kill everyone except Mafiosos. * Godfather - (any night, not 2x in a row) see the faction of 1 person (a faction is: mafia/innocent/QA/GR) * Thief - (any night, not 2x in a row) steal from 1 person and assume their identity the next day if the Spy investigates (even days) or if Inspector is getting the Thief's identity PMed the next day (odd days) * Bankroller - night, not 2x in a row rough-up someone, beating them up, which is a message to stop your accusations the next day, and a warning that the Mafia will kill you if you don't stop or if you reveal you were roughed up. Also, the Bankroller's identity (including the Bankroller status) is revealed completely when he/she is killed, no matter day/night/whatever * Assassin - (any night, not 2x in a row) if the Assassin is using his ability at the same night that a Doctor or Healer has decided to save the Assassin, the Assassin kills the Doctor/Healer (or both if both decided to save the Assassin that night) after the Doctor/Healer saves the Assassin (if saving is necessary of course, otherwise the Assassin just kills the Doctor/Healer/both) * Special Mafia Wipeout: if the Mafia are sure of the Inspector's identity, they can do a "wipeout" where they all come and kill the Inspector. Doctors/Healers/Sphinxes around are all killed on the spot on the wipeout's path to the Inspector, who is also killed. However, if the Mafia were WRONG about the Inspector, all those people (or just the non-Inspector) gang up on the Mafia and it's a Mafia-wipeout, the other way around Quark Agents - 3 Quarky Agents - do not know who each other are (at first). The QAs kill each night. Must have majority to kill. If they do reach this majority, those who were part of the majority meet each other and get to PM with each other at any time (day or night). WinCon - kill the Sphinx. If they fail, they are immediately notified and a secondary mission is given: lynch a specific person the next day (the person is chosen randomly by me and is not a QA). If the QAs fail the secondary mission, their aliases are discovered and they are mass-lynched along with the actual person being lynched * Master of Disguise - if the Bomb lie-detects a statement by or about the Master of Disguise, the MoD can decide what my reply will be * Master of Espionage - can spy on one person every night. Gets told "Innocent" or "baddie". Influence-able by the Thief * Master of Subterfuge - if the MoS is lynched while 1 or more living QAs are in communication with the MoS, the MoS escapes the lynching Independent: *1 Grim Reaper - kill every even-numbered night. Invincible for first night and first day. WinCon: kill the Ninja. If the Grim Reaper fails to kill the Ninja, the GR is outta the game Innocents: win by killing all the baddies. Each Innocent has a special role... saving roles = Doctor, Healer, Illusionist * Doctor - save one person each night. Not same person 2x in a row. Can save self only once * Healer - same as Doctor, but different methods of medicine * Illusionist - save one person every even-# night from the Grim Reaper only. If the GR dies before the Illusionist, the Illusionist becomes the Sphinx * Sphinx - every odd night, turns into a sphinx and protects one person. If baddie trying to kill the person can answer a riddle correctly, the sphinx steps aside. If baddie can't, all baddies in that faction die (or just the QAs that decided to kill the target that night). Baddies have the option of stepping down if the riddle is too hard, they only get 1 guess discovery roles = Inspector, Spy, Bomb * Inspector - gets PMed, every odd day, a baddie identity in this order: Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA, Mafia, QA, Mafia. The order is determined at the beginning of the game by me randomly, so dead people may be included. * Spy - PMs me one player each even day, I reveal their role * Bomb - (knows Inspector & is known by Mafia) can use lie-detect ability any night, but not two nights in a row. If Bomb is lynched, 1 person that voted for him/her is blown up with the Bomb. If Bomb is killed at night, there is a 1/2 chance it will be a dud and a 1/2 chance it will take one of its attackers with it in a fiery explosion killing roles = Ninja and his/her Defender * Defender - (knows who Ninja is) no special powers on their own. No matter when the Defender dies, his/her role is revealed * Ninja - ancient warrior and nemesis of the Grim Reaper. While the Defender is alive, the Ninja cannot be killed at night, but the Ninja can be lynched any time. The Ninja kills for the Innocents on odd nights except the 1st night other roles = Janitor, Warlock, Jihadist, Atheist * Janitor - the Janitor, after his/her many years of watching and learning, has adopted many vital skills. Each night, I roll a 6-sided dice to determine the action of the Janitor (saving, killing, guarding kill attacker, 1/2 die for the charge, discovering specific role, impersonating, or free choice of the previous 5 if a 6 is rolled). The Janitor picks a person other than themself and then I tell them what the action is, to which they can either decline or carry out the action (or choose the action to carry out, if I rolled a 6) * Warlock - the Warlock is a cruel, anti-social magician and a longtime enemy of the Quarky Agents. The Warlock can bewitch one person every day (if they PM before the day is up) and if that person is a Quarky Agent, they explode the next day. The Warlock is a semi-independent character and wins by killing ALL THREE Quarky Agents in this manner. Otherwise, the Warlock wins with the Innocents * Jihadist - the Jihadist can kill anyone at any time in a suicide bombing (ie, both people die) - Secret WinCon as Indy * Atheist - the Atheist is favored by the Host God Unreality. The Atheist cannot be lynched and, on the 3rd day, can convert one more person to atheism. The new atheist, in addition to their previous role, cannot be lynched either. If either atheist is lynched, they get out of the lynching via divine intervention (ironic, lol) Additional Roles: These are roles that are independent of your main role... * Tiebreaker - randomly determined by me. If there is a lynching tie, and the Tiebreaker is on one of the tying sides, that side wins. Also, if there is a tie but the Tiebreaker is NOT on one of the tying sides, I will PM the Tiebreaker and he/she will choose the winning side. If the Tiebreaker dies, he/she must PM me the identity of the new Tiebreaker * Masked Lovers - these tragic romantics don't know who the other Lover is, but if one of the Lovers is lynched, they recognize their Lover and the two die together. The Lovers, being tragic and all, consist of 1 baddie and 1 Innocent. Thus both Lovers are informed that they are a Lover, but not the identity of their fellow Lover Host's Summary |unreality}} Winning Faction Quark Agents: - won in N3 *Brandonb - Master of Subterfuge *Joe's Student - Master of Espionage *Mekal - Master of Disguise Independent: *Dawh - Jihadist - Secret wincon achieved D3 Mafia - majority after D3 *Cherry Lane - Thief *Nayana - Assassin *Dusty - Godfather *Yoruichi - Bankroller MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: unreality #Frost - Grim Reaper - Killed N2 by Mafia #Brandonb - Master of Subterfuge - Killed D2 by Warlock #Kingofpain - Defender - Killed N1 by the Quarky Agents #Pw0nzd - Inspector - Killed N3 by Mafia #Cherry Lane - Thief #Dawh - Jihadist - Suicide in D3 to kill the Warlock #Nayana - Assassin #Dnae - Spy #Scott - Atheist - Killed N1 by Mafia #GreyCells - Doctor #Puzzlegirl - Bomb - Lynched D1 #Slick - Janitor - Killed N2 by the Quarky Agents #Dusty (Kathleen) - Mafia - Godfather #Wreath - Ninja - Killed N2 by Grim Reaper #Joe's Student - Master of Espionage - Killed N3 by the Sphinx #Johnson - Warlock - Killed D3 by Jihadist #Frozen in Fire - Illusionist/Sphinx - Killed N3 by the Quarky Agents #CrazyPainter - Healer #Yoruichi-San - Bankroller #Mekal - Master of Disguise - Died D1 after Bomb was lynched Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 1 Category:Games